


A Little Help

by Vesania94



Series: Protect Your Own: The Untold Tales of Circinae Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Pre-Relationship, act one, injury care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Vesania94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing some bandits on the Wounded Coast, Circinae Hawke settles down in the camp to tend to her wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

_~Somewhere on the Wounded Coast~_

 

She sat across the fire from Fenris, scratching at the bandages wrapped around her arms.

“Nae, stop fidgeting with them!” Bethany scolded, shooting a withering glare at her sister, slapping the warrior woman’s hands away from the bandages. Circinae stuck her tongue out childishly, shoving her sister.

“Yes, _mother_. Do you realize how bad you are at bandaging?” Circinae laughed, pulling one of the bandages off and revealing the large angry cuts down her arms from the now very dead bandit’s daggers.

“Well I wouldn’t have had to bandage them if you’d just let me heal you!” Bethany snapped back, pouting slightly.

“Beth, we agreed on this long ago. Unless I’m dying, you’re not allowed. I get hurt, I heal up by myself,” Circinae soothed removing the other bandage. This one stuck slightly to the wound, and she let out a small hiss as she slowly pulled it off, reaching for her pack where an elfroot salve sat waiting to be smeared liberally on the broken skin. “Why don’t you get some sleep. Varric certainly has.” She nodded towards the snoring pile of dwarf that rested a short ways off.

“If you go septic, I’m not helping! You’ll have to ask Anders,” Bethany responded with a slight huff, moving towards her bedroll. The smaller Hawke woman lay down and buried her head under her pack, pouting. Fenris let out a small snort of amusement from where he sat, sharpening his sword.

They both sat in silence for a long time, as Circinae tended her wounds and Fenris sharpened the blade, eventually finished with his own and proceeding to pick up hers, scraping the edge into a keen peak, glittering under the starlight. A quiet hung between them as the rasping of stone on steel silenced, and the grumble of Varric’s snores once radiated around their small campsite.

“Can you help me wrap this?” she asked quietly, breaking the calm. He started and looked at her as she held out the more damaged of her arms, and a small roll of bandages.

“Sorry?” He blinked at her, eyebrows furrowing under snow-white hair.

“Can you help me wrap this. I have problems with the top,” she repeated with the added explanation, lowering the injured arm and resting it against her knee. He hesitated momentarily before slowly and carefully moving towards her, coming to a kneeling position at her side. An errant breeze made her shudder as he carefully removed the gauntlets that always covered his hands. He carefully took the bandages from her hand and picked up her wrist, holding the end of the bandage onto her skin with the pads of his fingers, crisscrossing the cloth over her arm swiftly, pressing some of the shorter strips over the larger wounds, frowing as a few stained pink as blood leaked through elfroot salve.

“Your sister should tend this,” he muttered, tucking the end in at her elbow, and starting on her upper arm.

“She worries too much. I’m not going to die,” Circinae whispered back, flexing her hand as the bandages shifted around her arm. Not too tight, but not too loose. He was far better at bandaging sword arms than Bethany was. “Besides, you’re doing perfectly.”

“I- thank you.”

“Thank _you_. You’re the one helping me,” she smiled gently, laying her hand on his forearm. His skin was warm under her chilled hand, and surprisingly comforting. He stiffened slightly at her touch and she dropped her hand, realizing what she had done. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

“Give me the other,” he said bluntly, reaching for the other wrist. She held the arm out to him, and let him repeat the process of silently wrapping her arms. He finished it faster than the first one, dropping it in her lap and moving back to his seat across the fire from her. “You should sleep.”

“I feel fine,” Circinae smiled, leaning back on her elbows. He rolled his eyes.

“Get some sleep, Hawke. I will wake you.”

She shook her head in amusement at his insistence. “Fine, but only because you asked so very nicely.” She followed the sentence with reaching up and slipping the leather strap that held her hair on the top of her head, easing it out of the tight bun and shaking it out around her head, the browns strands tumbling down the side of her face and around her shoulders, bouncy and springy from their curled confinement. Sighing contentedly, she lay back on her bedroll; she shook the wild mane out behind her, splaying the tresses over the sun-warmed sand, her eyes gently shutting.

“Relaxing?” he asked, an edge of amusement coloring his voice. It made her smile.

“I like to let my hair down, both literally and metaphorically, at the end of the day,” she chuckled quietly.

“You don't often do that. There's more than I thought.”

“I know, where on earth do I put it all?”

She was rewarded with an amused snort, followed by “Go to sleep, Hawke.”

It made her smile wider as she shifted onto her side. “Goodnight, Fenris.”


End file.
